Saving the World One Country at a Time
by bitchpleaseimahetalian
Summary: Story is written in Matthew Williams perspective. When the 2P's try to take over their 1P's countries it's up to the them to stop them and save the world and shit. (Sorry I suck at writing summaries but I guarantee this is gonna be awesome.) Matthew has a huge crush on Alfred and dramatic stuff happens along the way with the two of them.


It was loud and noisy in the conference room as usual. Most of the things I couldn't recall except for Italy talking about pasta, America being…well America, Prussia blabbing about his "awesomeness" and France hitting on Britain. Things were starting to get out of hand and that's when Germany flipped out again and started to try and bring back some civilization into the room. I wasn't even paying attention; I just sat there and starred out the window most of the time. I gave up on being apart of the conference a long time ago. When I realized I didn't fit in anywhere and nobody wanted me around anyways. Well actually it was more of they just didn't know I existed. That's what hurts the most. I think maybe even bad attention wouldn't be so bad but none? Nothing will change, I know that by now. The only reason I'm here is for my country's sake anyways.

* * *

"I love you Matt"

"w-wh-what?" My face reddened and I felt like I couldn't breathe.

"I said I love you Matthew"

"I-I love you too Alfred…I have for a very long time." I smiled at him shyly.

Alfred pulled me close to him and wrapped his arms around me tightly. I couldn't believe what was happening right now. I stood there shocked and my face was crimson red. I started to cry, not sure why, maybe I was just really caught up in the moment. Alfred looked down at me concerned and wiped my tears. He cupped his hands on my cheeks and said

"Don't worry, I'll always be here for you"

I stared into his bright blue eyes and he pulled me in for a passionate kiss. I didn't care about what anyone would think, I just pulled him close to me as we kissed, forgetting about everything else around us.

* * *

"Yo… Matt? You alright bro?"

I was brought back into reality when I heard a certain American's voice and noticing he was poking my cheek.

"Wh-what!?" I jumped up and looked around and noticed everyone else was gone.

America laughed obnoxiously in my face.

"Man you crack me up bro!"

He punched me in the shoulder "jokingly" (but clearly hurt) while still laughing. I rubbed my shoulder and looked away blushing like an idiot.

"You really need to stop spacing out like that Canadia"

"It's Canada!" I spat back and started fast walking away, clearly embarrassed.

"Woah dude wait!"

He ran up behind me and placed his hand on my shoulder.

I turned around fast and quickly pushed his hand off my shoulder.

"Ugh what is it America? I gotta go"

"Welllll ya see, I actually needed to ask a favour of you."

I stood there silently for a moment and looked at him annoyed. Just walk away Matt, you know he's gonna ask you something you don't want to do or get involved with but you'll say yes because you're a pussy and you have the hots for him.

"…Sure, what is it?"

OH FOR FUCK'S SAKE!

"Well I found this letter outside my house, and it's addressed to England. I'm guessing the person didn't know Iggy moved back home and they sent it here."

Oh that's right, Arthur used to be roommates with Alfred but Arthur had to move back home for the celebration of Prince William and Kate Middleton's new baby.

"So…where do I come in?"

"Oh right! Since you know I'm pretty busy being the hero and all I was wondering if you could give this to him"

He handed me the letter. I took it, looked down at it and back up at America's adorable grin. It seemed simple enough, right? All I had to do was go to England's house and drop off the letter.

"Okay but-" He cut me off.

"Thanks bro!" He hugged me tightly and I couldn't breathe.

"haha yeah no problem…can you please let go of me I'm choking."

He let go "Woah sorry there ahahaha!"

"It's alright" I said while fixing my shirt.

"I have to get home to feed Kumajiro but I'll stop by England's house later on and give this to him."

"Thanks a bunch bro!"

I smiled at him and walked out of the conference room.

After I arrived home and fed Kumajiro I plopped down on the couch and turned on the T.V. After about 15 minutes of flipping through channels I gave up on finding something good to watch and tossed the remote onto the loveseat across the room. I glanced over at the table in front of me and saw the letter. I picked it up and started examining it. The envelope was pink and the name and address was written in cursive writing. Beside "Mr. Kirkland" there was a heart. I flipped it to look at the return address since I was curious who sent it but there was none. I flipped it back over and noticed that the stamp had a cupcake on it…..


End file.
